Enterprises use version control systems to manage changes to documents, software programs, etc. A version control system is used to manage changes by tracking a time of change and a user responsible for the change in a version repository. The version control systems can be audited and the changes to version repositories cannot be cancelled or wiped once they are committed. In some jurisdictions there may be a legal requirement that in the version control systems, the information regarding the users responsible for the change needs to be deleted while retaining the changes. Typically overwriting or selective deletion of references to users is not possible in version repositories. It is also a challenge to selectively delete s user responsible for s change while not tampering the details of user responsible for the change in the version control systems.